1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held devices, and specifically relates to handles for such devices, and devices including such devices,
2. Present State of the Art
It is known to provide handles of tooth brushes with a certain degree of shaping to enable them to be comfortably and firmly held, but generally such candles are elongated rods, and do not provide the comfort and grip which might be expected, because when the fingers are wrapped round the rod handle, there is only limited contact between the rod and the fingers, and control and comfort are compromised.